Names
In the Lord of the Rings Mod, most NPCs (Non-Player Characters) are given a name. Certain establishments such as taverns are also named. All names are randomly generated combinations of words from different lists found in the mod's code. Some NPCs, such as Mountain Trolls, Wargs, and Bandits do not have specific names - they use the name of their entity class instead. Specific characters like Gollum also follow this rule. If you notice a name in the game that is not on this list, please comment about it so that the list can be updated. Appearances Most of the time, NPC names appear in the chat whenever that NPC speaks to the player or performs a notable action. If the player decides to take a mini-quest from an NPC, that NPC's name will appear in the player's Red Book along with a description of the task that he/she gave to the player. Additionally, when a player picks up a drop that was a possession of a NPC (pouches, worn equipment, armour, etc.), the description of that item will denote by name who the item once belonged to. Mods that are used to target NPCs (such as the Damage Indicators Mod) will be able to detect and display their names. Tavern names are written on wooden signs posted above the doors of those buildings and used in some speeches of the bartenders. There are currently three types of taverns in the mod: the Dunlending Tavern, the Hobbit Tavern, and the Rohan Mead Hall. List of NPC Names 'Dunlendings' Male: Adair Áed Airell Ansgar Anyon Aod Arawn Baird Beacan Brac Bran Brieg Cadarn Cadoc Caradoc Cathal Cathbad Conn Corann Daman Dearg Drest Drust Duer Éimhin Elidor Emrys Eóin Faelan Fiacre Finian Gair Gall Gelban Geth Gildas Glen Gwern Heilyn Huon Iden Leith Lunn Female: Ailla Aimil Alana Amena Ana Antha Anu Artis Azenor Beryan Bree Cadi Cait Cara Cori Dana Dera Dicra Dorrin Elara Elen Elowen Elva Ena Fenella Fodla Galena Heled Helori Ina Kanna Kerra Lara Meara Melle Melyor Meriel Mór Nessa Nevena Nonn Nonna Ros Sarf Sath Seva Tamon Teca Ula Zethar 'Dwarves' Dwarves are only given a first name in the mod. For both male and female dwarves, their father's name is appended to theirs to clarify their lineage. Most Dwarf names were taken from the LOTR lore. Some more names were formed by modifying these, e.g. Dís → Fís. An example of a Dwarf name is son of Fundin, the Dwarf. Dwarf name generator 'Elves' Elves (including Galadhrim, High Elven, and Wood-Elven) usually have just a first name, but are sometimes given a title that goes after their first name. Almost all of the Elf names were taken from the LOTR lore; many come from the Silmarillion. The titles are titles that certain special Elves in LOTR or the Silmarillion were given. An example of an Elf name with a title is Felagund, the Galadhrim Elf. Elf name generator 'Ents' Ents have a one word name that is comprised of a prefix and a suffix. These elements are tree-themed or nature-themed, and some of the suffixes are body parts, in the style of Tree'beard''. An example of an Ent name is the Ent. Ent name generator '''Gondorians Gondorians names are given to Gondor soldiers, Swan Knights, Rangers of Ithilien, and Rangers of the North. These NPCs only have a first name. The names of Gondor are mostly Sindarin-derived names such as the people of Gondor would have used, and are mostly taken from the LOTR lore. An example of a Gondorian name is the Gondor Soldier. Gondorian name generator 'Hobbits' Hobbits have a first name and a surname. These names are taken from the long lists of Hobbit families found in the Hobbit and the LOTR. Many of those are old English family names, or styled after such. An example of a Hobbit name is Bracegirdle, the Hobbit. Hobbit name generator 'Moredain' The people of the Moredain only take on a first name. The Moredain names are taken from the Swahili language, used by some peoples of Sub-Saharan Africa, the real-world region corresponding roughly to northern Far Harad. An example of a Moredain name is of the Moredain. Moredain name generator 'Near Haradrim' Near Haradrim only have a first name. These names are taken from real-world Arabic names, as the Middle East and North Africa are the real-world regions which correspond roughly to Near Harad. An example of a Near Haradrim name is of Near Harad. Near Haradrim name generator 'Orcs' All types of Orcs (including Uruk-hai) are given names from the same list. They only have first names. These names come from the Black Speech of Mordor. Many of them are names given to Orcs in LOTR. An example of an Orc name is the Mordor Orc. Orc name generator 'Rohirrim' The Rohirrim only have a first name. Some Rohirric names are taken from the LOTR lore, and the rest are real-world names taken from the historical language of Old English, which is the language Tolkien used to render the 'Rohirric language' in the English translation of LOTR. The basis for many names of the people of Rohan are taken from the Ango-Saxon culture. An example of a Rohirric name is of the Rohirrim. Rohirrim name generator 'Tauredain' Male: Bakala Boyi Dibanga Dikaku Dikongó Dikoto Kamfulu Kanza Kapita Kibakala Kibendé Kibubu Kifalu Kifundisi Luketo Makelélé Mazulu Mbua Mfumu Moyo Mufundisi Mukoko Mukìdì Mukólé Nduku Ngolo Ngoma Ngò Nkosi Nkulu Ntomi Ntuadisi Nuani Nuanu Nzawu Oro Tata Toko Wolo Yakala Female: Bembe Diaki Dibundu Dilálá Dísu Kamfulu Kentó Kibila Kimpiti Kinzanzala Kitadi Kitoko Kufwana Lunguenia Makala Makinu Manga Maza Mbalá Mbizi Mbuetete Muduma Muinda Mukanda Mukuba Mulolo Mupèpè Ndeke Ndosi Ngandu Ngasi Ngondá Nguba Nioka Nkiama Nkokila Nkusu 'Trolls' Trolls only have a first name. These are mostly traditional English names, following after the names of the three Trolls in the Hobbit (Tom, Bert, and William). An example of a Troll name is the Troll. Troll name generator List of Tavern Names Tavern names comprise of a prefix and a suffix. The names are generated from a random combination of prefixes and suffixes from the following lists. An example of a tavern name is Green Dragon. 'Dunlending Tavern' Dunlending tavern name generator 'Hobbit Tavern' Hobbit tavern name generator 'Rohan Mead Hall' Rohan mead hall name generator Category:NPC